In Her Dreams
by Cielito
Summary: It was only a glimpse, but Teyla had enough of a view to notice the woman's hand running down John's cheek. Post Season 5 John & Teyla


Written for the Springfling Challenge in Beya. Check out the poster that inspired this story by kariesue

_ . #cutid1_

In Her Dreams

Teyla excused herself from the table as she walked in the direction of the ladies ' room. As she did she saw John sitting with his former wife Nancy, now a frequent visitor in Atlantis due to her status with Homeland Security. It was only a glimpse, but Teyla had enough of a view to notice the woman's hand running down John's cheek.

A couple of days ago, in the middle of the night, she was walking down the corridors with a sleepy Torren in her arms when all was quiet in the hallways of Atlantis. She had come to pick up Torren from Kanaan's quarters because he had to leave unexpectedly on an off-world assignment. Since their time on Earth had extended far longer than anticipated, Kanaan had made himself quite a regular at the SGC as a consultant mostly in Lorne's team who was now appointed with Stargate Command. That night, she had overheard John talking with Ronon about his newfound relationship with his former wife in which he adamantly defended that it was all strictly business.

Teyla, however, knew better.

Nancy had come to Atlantis only a couple months after the city landed in the waters of the San Francisco Bay. Teyla had watched her marvel at the majestic city and many a times she overheard the woman tell John how sorry she was for never truly understanding John's importance in the military and to their world. It seemed that since that day almost two years ago, the woman was always in Atlantis or somewhere out in Stargate Command, but it was always with John or wherever John was scheduled to be. Nancy was purposefully following John's every move, barely allowing him any of his free time with anyone but her. Of course, she always attributed it to work, and perhaps John was completely oblivious as to her true intentions, but Teyla was no fool. Even during their outings together as a team, Nancy somehow always managed to join the group.

Most recently, she spent her first night in Atlantis in John's room. Teyla was just coming back from a girl's night out in the town and while heading back to her room she spotted Nancy in front of John's door, his arms wrapped around her sobbing form. She had watched John take her into his room and Teyla was certain she never left till the next morning.

Since then, Teyla had many sleepless nights. It didn't lessen her worries when she found out later on through the Atlantis rumor mill that the reason for the weeping woman was because her husband had left her, blaming it on her extended time away from home and her pursuit of her new career.

For endless nights Teyla has tried to find a logical reason why Nancy's actions bothered her so much. At first, she attributed it to the fact that she and Kanaan were no longer together, but in reality, they had been distant since before Atlantis hit Earth's waters. They had agreed to try to work things out for Torren's sake, but both had been resigned to the fact that it was pointless. Teyla knew long before Nancy had ever entered John's life again that her heart had never belonged to Kanaan.

Kanaan was just about to move back to New Athos indefinitely when the whole Wraith invading Earth occurred, leaving them all stranded in a new and unknown planet. For Torren's sake and even for their own, they had both decided to keep their relationship to themselves until things settled or until they returned back to their home. Yet, living on Earth so far from home didn't help and so they had both decided to simply ask for separate quarters for Kanaan, though still promising to be devoted parents and friends to one another. That's when most in Atlantis learned that Teyla and Kanaan were no longer together.

Since then, John had been extremely supportive of Teyla, unbeknownst to him that in reality, Teyla and Kanaan had not been together for quite some time. Still, unwilling to see what perhaps was not there, Teyla opted to let things take their own course at their own pace and time. Yet, her heart only cherished their time together and she dreamed that perhaps one day something more than simply a friendship would begin between her and John. And for a moment, she thought it did. Yet, it was clear that John perhaps had found something else with Nancy, and she could not hold his happiness against him. Still, her heart could not be persuaded as easily as her mind.

Briefly, she prayed that her return back to her home would come soon, back to where things were right, back to how things used to be.

But that time would come no sooner.

The IOA simply didn't want to risk sending Atlantis back to the Pegasus Galaxy. Teyla, Kanaan and Ronon's only alternative was the new ship that would replace the Daedalus making the trip back to the Pegasus in only five days time, but that was still over a year's work away. She knew what Kanaan's decision would be when the time came, just as she was certain that Ronon would not leave without his wife Amelia and their unborn child.

Many had already built a life on Earth. Rodney and Jennifer didn't find their future together, but he did find it in Katie Browns' arms. Woolsey had remained in the city and rumor had it that he was now seeing a professor who frequently visited Stargate Command. Carson was very happy with his new job at the SGC alongside Dr. Lam. And Jennifer had returned to her home state, but still communicated with Teyla via Skype and Facebook. Everyone was moving on with their lives except for her. She was stuck between what felt right and what could never be. Living in a dream world that might never come true.

"You seem to be somewhere else, Miss, is everything alright?" For a second, the unfamiliar voice startled her.

She turned and swallowed hard, trying to regain some composure. She briefly recognized him from the bar. He had been watching her all night according to Amelia, but Teyla had paid him no attention. It seemed that Amelia was correct.

"Yes. I simply..." She recalled when she had stood from the table avoiding the scene between John and Nancy to go to the ladies room, but looking around now, she noticed she never actually made it there. Instead, she was outside the restaurant's balcony with its beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean.

"You seem lost in thought. Are you sure everything is all right?" His hand reached out to touch her, but then he must have changed his mind for he didn't.

"The view here is breathtaking," she added, trying to calm her mind. "I wished to see it before my departure. Are guests not allowed in this area?"

She was lying of course, partially, at least.

"The view is spectacular." The man moved back a bit, and then turned his eyes on her. "But, I've seen others even more beautiful in my travels around the world."

This was not the first time Teyla stood before this balcony. John had brought her here shortly after he found out that she and Kanaan were no longer together. She had stood in this same spot with him, but John's words had been much more meaningful and memorable. So, had been his company.

Teyla had been wooed by many a man in her lifetime. Kanaan was not the only one that had ever approached her with romantic words and with promises of a better tomorrow. Yet, none had ever deeply interested her. While Kanaan brought something new into her life in a time where there were far too many deaths, for far too long she had come to the conclusion that no one could ever fill her heart so uncontrollably as John Sheppard had the minute he first stepped into her life.

And this man in front of her now would not be an exception.

Whatever he was after there would be no tomorrow with him, and besides, Teyla never believed in a one-night stand either. She already knew first-hand the consequences of what one act of selfish carnal desire could do to one's life. And although she would never regret conceiving her one and only child, she had admired Earth's traditions regarding relationships and commitments to a lifelong partner forming a family bound by love and peace beyond the threats of the Wraith. And although her people did have binding ceremonies, they were rare and mostly unrealistic because the truth of the matter was that the majority always suffered the loss of a loved one at one time or another. But now, in the safe haven of Earth's, Teyla found hope and she longed to share that with the only man that ever truly drummed her heart's palpitations.

Looking around again, Teyla noticed the stranger's questioning eyes on her and for a moment, she was intrigued by his boldness.

"Thank you for your concern. In truth, I have not been resting well, and I seem to be distracted as of late."

"Does it have anything to do with your friend over there?" The man turned and Teyla followed his gaze to where John sat with Nancy. To her surprise, John's eyes met hers causing her to abruptly turn her back to him, tightly gripping the railings of the balcony.

"He may be sitting with that other woman, but his eyes have never strayed from you all night. I know 'cause I've been watching you all night."

Surprised yet again at his forthright attitude, curiously but with a hint of annoyance, she turned her eyes up to his. "Are you always this bold with the woman whom you meet for the first time?"

"Yes," he quickly replied, taking a sip from the drink in his hand. "But with you, I think I may need to be even more." His eyes smiled and Teyla suddenly felt at ease from a tension she didn't know she had, but she also knew she had to get rid of this man at once.

She breathed in deeply and tried to find comfort in the salty breeze caressing her form. "I thank you for your concern, truly I do. But at the moment, I wish only some time to myself."

"You know, it's not a good thing to want a man that's already taken." His words hit a nerve and it only brought her to an unbalanced state, which lately seemed to haunt her every move.

"Once again, you're audacity contradicts you and your conclusions deceive you." This time, his words really unnerved her.

"Maybe, but a beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to be standing here alone in the shadow of another."

His playfulness was evident, but his demeanor was arrogant. Still, he had a point. She shouldn't be alone and certainly not coveting after another woman's man.

"Truly, that applies to you as well, does it not? Or is it customary for you to simply pry on others less fortunate than yourself?"

"Ah, you are just as I thought you'd be; exotic and intriguing. Still, I have offended you. Please, accept my apology. To upset you was never my intention."

This time, Teyla nodded and smiled. He wasn't your average ordinary man, for sure and something within her also told her that this man wasn't inexperienced. Taking a closer look, she saw the lines of age across his face and his pepper hair whisking in the evening's breeze. Clearly, he was a man in his late fifties or even early sixties, but that didn't lessen his handsomely striking features.

He extended his arm towards her, "Denton Rockwell at your service, Miss...?"

She stared into his eyes and as per usual searched into his soul. Early on in her youth, people acknowledged Teyla for having a special gift; her gift to sense the Wraith. Yet in her heart and mind, her true gift lay in the search of others' deep soul.

This man was of aged, and had a roguish sway to him. He had seen and lived much in his lifetime enough to make him bold, ruthless and confident. Still, within him also stood a kind hearted man searching for a new adventure.

"Teyla Emmagan." She extended her arm towards his and with a strong warm grip their new familiarity sealed.

"Please to meet you, Ms. Emmagan." He took her hand to his lips, surprising Teyla. "So, tell me. Why is such a beautiful woman like you standing here on this gorgeous night all by herself?"

"If you truly must know, I am not alone. I am here with my friends with very good company."

"Yes, I did see those military gurus you walked in with, but none were accompanying you even though most were at one point or another keeping their eyes on you." He turned his body against the railings, facing the restaurant. "That one in particular."

Teyla followed his gaze and once again her eyes fell on John's figure, fidgeting underneath his seat, while Nancy moved in closer to him.

Teyla's heart broke a little more as Nancy leaned even closer to him, giving a brief kiss on the cheek.

This was too much. Never did she imagine that seeing John with another would hurt so much.

Only a few weeks ago, John had brought her to this same restaurant. That night, in this same balcony, he had almost kissed her. It had been an unexpected surprise but it had been wonderful up to the point when both their cell phones rang. An agitated Rodney had been texting them all night long, and quickly cut short their time together due to an off-world attack that had stranded SG-1. Immediately, they were beamed up to the Daedalus , heading them straight to the planet where the team had been stranded.

For three consecutive nights, Teyla's dreams had been pleasantly haunted with John's presence, his tender caress and passionate kisses. Ultimately sending them both into a web filled with heaves of lust and unspoken promises.

But even in her dreams things were short lived.

It had taken John's team almost an entire week before they finally got back to Stargate Command with all of SG-1's team accounted for. Teyla hoped that once they headed back to Atlantis, John could continue what he had started or at the very least, they could go on another date. She had decided that she would waste no more opportunities and since this time he had made the first move, or at least attempted to, she wasn't going to wait any longer and she would make the move this time around, if she had to. But the minute they had set foot back on Earth, Teyla knew that would not happen any time soon, since upon their arrival and at the foot of the steps to the Stargate, stood a distraught Nancy, waiting for John. And she hasn't left his side since.

For Teyla to think that there might have been something there so close between them only to be snatched away from her so unfairly was almost too much to bear. So close, and yet so far.

The moment had come and gone. How could she compete with the one that first held his heart? She had been wrong to ever dream that anything could ever come between them and if per chance there had ever been the possibility, Nancy has severed it.

Teyla has always been a fighter, but for others, never for herself. And this was truly new territory for her, something completely unknown and against everything that she had ever been taught.

It was time to move on. If this stranger could easily see right through her, how much more could those that live with her and share with her everyday. No, she could not live like that for Torren's sake, her friends, John and even for herself.

She turned her gaze upon Denton and decided that perhaps things could even start here with him.

"Colonel Sheppard and the others are only concerned for me. We are more than friends, we are a family. He means no disrespect."

Comically, the man's brow arched in question. "You look to me as if you can take very good care of yourself."

"We serve under the same team. He is my commanding officer and he is simply watching over his own."

"Really, cause you don't seem to me as one that would let any man own you."

Teyla shook her head with a smile. "Certainly, that is not what I meant and truthfully, I have no interest..."

His fingers softly touched Teyla's hands and he stood even closer, deeply gazing into her eyes. He was truly captivating, even though she could see right through his words.

"Then tell me, what does a man have to do to interest you?" He leaned even closer, his eyes entrancing.

"Teyla, are you okay?" She heard from behind her, and the possessive nature and familiarity of the man's voice was second nature to her own. And she wondered if tonight things would indeed play out in her favor, and eventually, just like_ in her dreams_.

Fin

**Author's Note:** Someday, I hope to write John's point of view and maybe more. For now, this is complete. I'd love to read your thoughts. :)


End file.
